


The Sweetest Sadness In Your Eyes

by Heinrich_hailkylux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, 星球大战 7：原力觉醒
Genre: M/M, 中产
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heinrich_hailkylux/pseuds/Heinrich_hailkylux
Summary: 农场主 Armitage 与（买来的）妻子 Ben。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中产！严重 OOC！

Ben 弓着身子，尽可能地让自己完全能缩在 Armitage 的怀里。他的额头抵着 Armitage 的颈窝，整张脸都藏了起来，眼泪浸湿了脸上的面具，湿漉漉的羽毛蹭在皮肤上又痒又粘，但那也远比落在他身上的目光好得多—已经有好几个男人带着自己的妻子来到 Armitage 面前，试图交换手上的鲜花。

他紧紧搂着 Armitage 的脖子，声音小得只有 Armitage 能听到，“不要，先生，不要。”Armitage 到目前为止还没有同意过交换--他嫌弃对方的妻子不够高大白皙。但这不代表 Ben 就能轻易逃脱，Armitage 狠狠拧了一下他腰侧的嫩肉，声音里面已经含着一些不耐和严厉，”抬起头，别显得那么小家子气没见过世面。“

Ben 呜了一声，泪眼模糊地抬起脸，雪白脸颊上的巴掌印还没完全消退--他在门口得知要参加这种 Party 的时候试图逃跑，被先生一巴掌掴在脸上，便不敢继续反抗，只是捂着脸哭泣着跟随Armitage 进入了会场，像所有妻子一样坐在了自己丈夫的大腿上。Ben扭头看了一眼灯火通明的房间，他不明白这种、这种污秽可怕的 Party 为什么还会拥有如此明亮的灯光，即使每对夫妻都戴着类似的面具、穿着类似的衣服刻意模糊了身份特征，保持沉默的规则、交换鲜花的含蓄表示都揭示着这个地下 Party 的不能见光和隐秘性。

这是镇上公开的秘密--每三个月的月圆之夜，在教堂宽敞的地下大厅举办Orgy。


	2. Chapter 2

在这个保守的南方小镇，所有居民都是清教徒--他们针对妻子的条条框框比令人困惑的法律还要复杂。如果有妻子偷情被抓住，丈夫可以直接将妻子和情人直接杀死也不会有人多问一句，就像镇上的丈夫可以将妻子捆在树上抽一顿鞭子，所有人都见怪不怪，甚至还会有流氓闲汉专门去围观这些场面。

在这个镇子里，只要不出人命，丈夫可以随意管教处置妻子--无论性别是什么，重要的只是妻子这个身份。只要出得起彩礼、并且获取对方或者对方父母的同意，那结婚之后就能够成为丈夫，而接受彩礼的一方自然就是妻子。

Ben 从很小就知道自己只能做谁的妻子--他跟着母亲改嫁，继父家里上面已经有三个哥哥，而继父早就说过他是个赔钱货，一到十八岁就要卖给有钱的老头子换彩礼给哥哥们结婚用。母亲能够保证自己少挨些打就已经是极限，并没有多余的精力或者勇气去保护自己的孩子。

他最后嫁给了 Armitage，整个镇子适婚男女的梦中情人，但他在婚礼之前从没见过自己的丈夫。Armitage 的祖上是五月花号上的一名爱尔兰乘客，现在也拥有镇子上最大的农场，年轻、富有、英俊又温柔——这些都是他在教堂做礼拜时听附近的人说的。Armitage 提亲的那一天只是派了一个黑鬼，叫继父把家里所有的儿子都叫出来，因为他家少爷也不知道未婚妻叫什么——继父根本就没想起他，几个哥哥站在客厅里没找出人之后才把他从后院叫出来。Ben 穿着不合身的破旧衣服，袖子还挽在臂弯，手上沾着没洗干净的肥皂泡沫，关节都因为冷水又红又肿，粗糙得就像个农妇。

那个黑鬼挑剔地看他一眼，傲慢地颔首，“就是他。三天之后就是婚礼，下午裁缝过来量尺寸，把他拾掇干净，别这么脏兮兮的丢我们家…“Ben 没有听到后面的话就被赶回了阁楼，大哥在门外守着防止他反抗或者逃跑，他甚至不知道丈夫是谁。

但声势浩大的聘礼队伍进门，很容易就惊动了所有人——Ben 是在邻居家小儿子的叫骂中才知道自己的丈夫不是什么丧妻的糟老头，而是镇子东边那栋大宅子的主人 Armitage。婚后好久，Ben 才知道Armitage 当时用两百磅棉花、一百匹羊和两头牛做彩礼，继父一看到单子就恨不得立刻把他卷在被子里直接送到 Armitage 床上，唯恐 Armitage 下一瞬间就反悔，或者觉得 Ben 完全不值这个价钱而克扣彩礼——要知道这些东西用来给三个哥哥结婚都绰绰有余，甚至连婚礼的钱都是 Armitage 出的。

婚礼前继父恶狠狠地告诫 Ben 好好伺候 Armitage，如果惹 Armitage 不高兴，即使打死他家里也不会过问一句，相反他们还会和治安官签署和解书，保证 Armitage 不会受到任何追究。

Ben 就在这样的恐惧和不知所措中完成了自己的婚礼，他只能记得 Armitage 英俊得如同太阳神的容貌、他带着烟草味道的亲吻、搭在自己腰上的火热手掌，还有前半夜撕裂般的疼痛和后半夜不知羞耻地索求。


	3. Chapter 3

Armitage 终于看上前来的又一对夫妻，他对 Ben 的哀求置若罔闻，拿起插在 Ben 乳沟里的红玫瑰就要交换出去。Ben 抓住 Armitage 的手腕，眼泪从脸颊上滑落，滴在花瓣上，如同清晨的露珠。然而Armitage 只皱皱眉，抬手在 Ben 柔软的大臂上掐了一记，Ben 痛得松开手，不知从哪里生出来的勇气，跳下 Armitage 的大腿，提着裙子向门口跑——裙摆被 Armitage 一把抓住向后拖曳，穿着高跟鞋的 Ben 踉跄一下崴了脚，重重栽回 Armitage 腿上。

Armitage 的手肘顶着他的后腰，紧紧压制住他不许他乱动，另一只手娴熟地抽出了腰间的牛皮腰带。Ben 非常熟悉这个姿势，或者说太过熟悉了——果然 Armitage 对折了皮带，旁边早有人为他点上烟斗送到嘴边，他吸了两口喷出青色的烟雾，英式口音砸在 Ben 鼓膜上，“裙子。“

先生要惩罚他了，就在满房间的男男女女面前。

Orgy 里当众管教妻子的屁股并不是什么新鲜事。但此前 Ben 从未在人前接受过惩罚，Armitage 一向很体面，管教妻子都是在家里进行，惩罚过后的罚跪反省也只安排在玄关。如果客人不在此时拜访，Ben 就不会被外人看见自己的红屁股。

但 Ben 现在不敢违背 Armitage 的命令，他一直都是个听话的妻子，而今天他已经惹先生生气好几次了。 Ben 的眼泪扑簌簌落在光滑的大理石地面上，背过双手把裙摆掀起来堆在腰上，厅里一下响起嗡嗡的议论声——Ben 的肉色丝袜只到大腿中段，吊袜带扣在服帖柔软的束腰上，裙底穿着一条女式丝绸内裤，蕾丝花边紧紧绷着丰满的臀肉，粗粗看去甚至无法分辨是荼白的蕾丝下还有一层丝绸内衬、又或者那只是白腻光滑的臀部皮肤。

Ben 哀求地看了一眼 Armitage，并未得到宽恕。他羞耻地闭上眼，双手在裤腰上停顿了一下，才将内裤像平时一样褪到大腿根，露出丰腴如云朵的屁股。大厅里不知道有多少双眼睛正盯着他光裸的皮肉，就像是毒蛇的粘液、虫蚁的叮咬。

皮带带着风声抽在他屁股上，白腻的肥肉在抽打中泛起娇嫩的红色，颤抖着如吊弓弓弦下瑟瑟发抖的棉絮。Ben 抖动着肩膀，羊崽一样低声呜呜哭叫，双脚内八着抵在一起，却不敢扭动屁股躲避一丝一毫。挨了不过十几下 Ben 就疼得险些滑下 Armitage 的大腿，他抽泣着抱住 Armitage 的小腿，蹬着地面重新趴好，水蜜桃一样的屁股再次高高耸起来，逆来顺受地承受第二轮鞭打。

不远处已经有丈夫隔着裙子狠狠掴打自己的妻子，责骂他们在挨打的时候从未如此乖顺。似乎 Ben 的表现挽回了他胆敢反抗的错误，Armitage 的皮带力度轻了一些，草草又抽打几下就停下手。Ben 急促地呼吸着纾解身后的疼痛，忍不住回头看了一眼自己被管教得艳红滚烫的屁股，哭得草莓一样通红的鼻子抽了抽，伸手拽拽 Armitage 的衣角，含着泪的眼睛眨动着无声请求他允许自己提上内裤。

Armitage 重新束好了皮带，火热的手掌摩挲着 Ben 的屁股，命令他给等待已久的那对夫妻道歉，并交换鲜花。Ben 摇着头，哭声不高，但附近围观的夫妇们都清晰可闻，“不，先生，不要。“

Armitage 重重掴打几下他的屁股，拽着手臂把他拎起来，语气如同燃烧的火药，“老婆不懂事，我带回家管教了。“


	4. Chapter 4

Ben 的内裤都来不及提上，就放下裙子踉踉跄跄地被 Armitage 拽离开了会场。教堂距离家里的宅子还有一段距离，曾经去他家提亲的黑鬼，也就是Finn 正坐在驾驶席里哼着爵士乐等他们——但他没想到先生和太太这么快就出来了，一般这种 Orgy 都会持续到半夜。

先生的脸色晦明难辨，但太太脸上的泪痕清晰可见，显然两个人玩得并不愉快，上车之后太太跪在先生腿边的行为更是佐证了这一点。Finn 把目光从后视镜里收回来，目不斜视地专心致志开车——他可不想惹祸上身。

一路上两个人都没有任何交谈，到家之后Armitage 也并未立刻暴跳如雷地让 Ben 趴到木马上等待更严厉的处罚。Ben 低头服侍Armitage 换好拖鞋和家居服，瑟缩着等待了一会儿没听到其他命令，就像平时一样背对着先生换下外出的裙子。他解开吊袜带，扶着墙壁脱下两条丝袜，内裤还挂在大腿根，艳红的屁股随着弯腰向后挺出，后面粉色的褶皱也在臀沟中若隐若现。Ben 紧紧合拢双腿，柔软的手指将胸衣解下来挂回衣橱里——为了这些女式的内衣和裙装，他被严厉地惩罚过好几次才克服了自己的羞涩和尴尬，现在已经能像 Armitage 一样欣赏这些衣物。

Ben套上一条吊带丝绸短睡裙， 回头看向正在点燃香烟的 Armitage，先生的目光也飘向他。Ben 打了个激灵，慌张地把裙摆重新掀起来露出受过惩戒的光裸屁股，光着脚走出卧室，在宅邸玄关的脚垫上跪好。前后两面落地镜完整地映出他反省的姿态，Ben 脸颊一瞬间变得通红，但他不敢闭上眼睛——即使这样罚跪反省已经很多次了，Ben 依然像是第一次被 Armitage 管教时一样羞耻。

新婚的时候 Ben 还很不适应这种精细的惩戒和管教。镇上的每个妻子都有一个红屁股，有时候还会有淤青和紫色的伤痕。而他从小到大已经见识过很多次这种管教，继父对母亲、左邻右舍的夫妻、还有有时在其他公开场合发生不快便当众管教妻子的丈夫——但那大多很粗暴，丈夫扒下妻子的衣服劈头盖脸地鞭打一番，随即像对待牲口一样拴在院子里或者门口晾屁股。妻子在整场惩戒里所能做的就是哭泣和忍受，大多数人还会闪躲和哀求，示众意味着惩戒的结束，在镇子里又太过常见，连偶尔看见的 Ben 都不以为意，认为起码比疼痛容易忍受。

但Armitage 的管教完全不同—Ben 第一次趴在他膝盖上自己脱下裤子的时候，早就被生长环境消磨干净的羞耻心忽然就长成了一棵参天大树，跪在镜子前晾屁股时脸色如滴血一般，而每次被 Armitage 的朋友看到自己晾在玄关的红屁股，他都羞耻得蜷缩在脚垫上呜咽——即使他们根本都懒得多看一个受罚的妻子一眼。

对于现在的 Ben 来说，忍受羞耻远比忍受疼痛要困难得多。

Ben 从镜子里看看墙上的挂钟，委屈地低下头盯着面前大理石地面上的纹路。他不知道 Armitage 会怎么管教他，或许是挂在书房墙上那条不太常用的马鞭、或许是拖到露台上强暴、也或许是赶他到书房去，在 Armitage 消气之前都不许进卧室。

Armitage 湿淋淋地裹着毛巾浴袍从淋浴间出来打开电视，新闻里依旧在播报着朝鲜战争的战况。他慢条斯理地坐进单人沙发里，抬起小腿蹬着脚踏，“过来，我要泡脚。”


	5. Chapter 5

Ben立刻从脚垫上爬起来，一边揉着膝盖一边快步走进盥洗室。他从架子的底层将胡桃木的圆盆取出来，拧开低处的黄铜水龙头。透明的水流伴随着蒸腾的水汽飘到Ben脸上，却如同烟雾般熏红了他的眼睛。Ben用浅黄的木瓢将冷水兑进盆里，一边小心地搅动着盆中的热水让它们达到一个合适的温度。他低垂着眼睫，泪水从眼中跌进小小的漩涡里，很快就消失不见，像是从没有存在过一样。

很快他就准备好了热水，抱起木盆颤颤巍巍地回到客厅——刚刚罚过跪，走起路来膝盖还是有些酸痛。冰凉的丝绸磨蹭着身后的皮肤，又像是安抚又像是折磨，但Ben已经无暇顾忌这点不适，他的胸腔里就好像有一只受惊的兔子在上蹿下跳，狠狠蹂躏着他的心脏。Ben走到单人沙发前放下木盆，从茶几下面拖出来一个窄小的板凳坐在上面，迟疑地伸出手拉住Armitage的脚腕放进水里。

Armitage的双脚就像他本人一样，修长又充满力量，脚面上的青筋也隐约可见，踝骨略微有些突出，仿佛隐隐出鞘的兵刃。他的脚掌上遍布微微的薄茧，即使泡在热水里时也仍旧没有得到什么软化。Ben的手掌曾经比Armitage的脚还要粗糙，但在一年的婚姻生活之后已经如同他身上的其他地方一样柔软得像朵上好的舒芙蕾。他的手指仔细地搓洗过Armitage脚上的每一处皮肤，连脚之间的缝隙也轻轻揉过，专注得如同在清洗珍贵复杂的珠宝。

Armitage 居高临下地俯视着自己的妻子，香槟金色的细吊带压在他丰润的肩膀上如同一道装饰，宽阔雪白的背上几粒小痣顺着脊柱隐没入裙里。他浓密的黑色卷发被烫成了精巧的贝斯头，即使经过晚上的折腾也没有凌乱，与第一次见到他时多少有些不修边幅的样子截然不同。

那是一次寻常的礼拜——Armitage 总是坐在教堂右侧第三排，家里的仆人会在清早时就出现在教堂为他准备好座位。而镇子上的普通人家都是到教堂之后临时选择，来得晚了就只能站在最后一排。Driver家难得提前很久就到了教堂，他们的位置就在Armitage 的斜前方。即使有椅背的遮挡，Armitage 也能轻易看出 Ben 身上衣物的不合身。他的脊背就像是缩在那件洗得发白的衬衣里，破旧而发软的翻领下面还能隐约看到一处补丁，大臂将衣袖绷得很紧，似乎稍微用用力就能撑破，袖口都已经磨得发毛。乌黑浓密的头发不知多久没有修剪过，像是少女一样垂在肩背上，柔软的卷曲里冒出白得近乎透明的圆圆的耳廓。他专心致志地偏头倾听神父的讲道，早晨的阳光从教堂穹顶的彩色玻璃窗里穿透进来，落在 Ben 的洁白的侧脸上为他镶镀上一圈金边。双颊上晕着两团浅浅的粉色，湿润的嘴唇就如同早餐桌上那碟新鲜的梅子酱。

礼拜的时间并不长，离开的时候 Ben 似乎与第一排那个黑发的女孩子聊了两句天，就被一个蛮横男人呵斥——Armitage 后来知道那是 Ben 的继父，Ben 瑟缩了一下，驼着背快步挪过去。继父责骂他几句，还狠狠抽了他一巴掌。Ben 疼得全身都哆嗦，在肥大裤子的遮掩下都能看出臀肉的颤抖，但他一句话都不敢说，甚至眼泪都不敢落下来，只是沉默地跟着家人离开了教堂。

下午 Armitage 就派 Finn 去他家提了亲，那一年 Ben 十六岁。


	6. Chapter 6

水温渐渐降低了，Ben 捧起Armitage 泡得微微起皱的双脚擦干，起身抱起木盆回到盥洗室将残水倒干净。他回到客厅一时有些无措，不知道是应该凑到 Armitage 身边，还是回到玄关继续罚跪。他在伺候 Armitage 洗脚的时候就忐忑地等待着正式的处罚，Armitage 在会场说过要把他带回家管教，但回来之后还一直没有动静。

Armitage 一直没有说话，只是看着乏善可陈的电视辩论。Ben 咬着嘴唇，小步小步凑到 Armitage 的小腿边跪好，深呼吸了好几次才带着哭腔开口，“对不起，先生，今天…今天Ben在外面丢脸了。”

Armitage 将电视机的声音调小了一档，微微低下头，“知道还那么做？”

Ben 没有抬头，背驼得更厉害了，“除了这件事，先生，任何事…我愿意做任何事。”

“你是不愿意被别人碰，”Armitage 的足尖抬起 Ben 的下巴，“还是不愿意别人碰我？”

“我…我不喜欢别人接近你，”Ben 湿润的眼睛睁得圆圆的努力忍住泪水，“我也…不喜欢别人碰…碰我。”

Armitage 的脚趾落在了 Ben 的肩上，有意无意地将他左肩头的吊带扯了下去，光滑的丝绸当即滑落，露出 Ben 不输于少女的丰盈胸脯。Armitage 的脚掌向下滑动，仿佛抚摸一般一寸一寸拂过那处牛奶般的皮肤，脚趾在浅浅的沟壑中拖动，语气还是如常地漫不经心，“你喜欢我么？”

Ben 敏感的胸脯在 Armitage 的摆弄下占据了他大部分的注意力，Armitage 的问题就像炸雷在他耳边响起，他一下僵硬了起来。Armitage 像是没感觉到他的异样，脚掌轻轻按压着胸口的柔软，不过瘾似的脚背也磨蹭了一会儿，圆润的指甲轻轻滑过他已经泛起粉红色的皮肤，脚趾弯曲着来回拨弄挺立如花蕾的浅红色乳头，趾腹摩挲着渐次浅淡的乳晕，“我知道你不愿意嫁给我，是你继父把你塞进车里的。”

Ben 全身都瑟缩了一下，他没想到 Armitage 会知道当时的情形——那时他因为继父的恐吓吓得六神无主，满心绝望地以为Armitage 会比隔壁家那个酗酒的烟鬼还凶恶残暴，而他只是步子稍有拖沓，就被着急将婚姻砸实的继父直接塞进车里。

“你想嫁给谁？”Armitage 的声音没有什么怒气，甚至还很耐心，“是北边那栋小宅子里的退役飞行员么？他原来会给你送礼物，我记得他叫 Dameron。”

Dameron 是参加过二战的王牌飞行员，是镇子上曾经仅次于Armitage 的黄金单身汉，Armitage 结婚之后就毫无争议地荣升榜首——有色人种也无法掩盖他战斗英雄的光辉，他仍旧是很多适婚男女心中的梦中情人。

“没有，我不想…我…”Ben 拼命摇着头，他不知道 Armitage 为什么忽然就跳到了这里，“我不想嫁给谁…”他的眼神迷茫又恐惧，像是枪口下的鹿，意识到了危险之后失措逃亡，“我不是…我没有…“

Armitage 的脚趾戳刺着 Ben 的乳尖，打断了他无意义的辩解，“你为什么这么怕我？”

Ben 一时张口结舌，他仰着脸看向 Armitage，像是不能理解他的问题。

Armitage 的脚趾将他右肩的吊带也拽落，本还半遮半掩的胸脯彻底暴露在空气里。Ben 呜咽了一声，双手攥着睡裙的下摆，顺从地接受 Armitage 的双脚掬起他的胸脯，挤出一道细腻的沟壑，“我喜欢你，就把你娶回来。”Armitage 深深地看他一眼，“你没见过我，所以我不介意你不想嫁给我。你一直很听话，其实是怕我。”

“你心里是不是有别人？”Armitage 的脚向下滑到 Ben 的小腹，脚趾细致地描摹出那处器官的形状，语气就像是询问 Ben 晚餐的菜谱。他看了一眼瑟瑟发抖的 Ben，又补充了一句，“说出来我也不会对你怎么样。”

Ben 只会拼命地否认，却一句有力的辩解都说不出来，他额头上渗出细细的汗，焦急地看着 Armitage，不明白到底发生了什么，为什么先生突然会问出这些难以回答的问题——他宁愿按照先生的命令接受惩罚。

Armitage 轻易就让 Ben 的性器弹跳着勃起，他妻子的身体一直都很敏感，更加经不住他的撩拨。他意兴阑珊地收回脚，翘在脚踏上，“我对你好不好？”

这并不是个很难的问题，Ben 理应能够直接回答出来——Armitage 不会随意地责打他，也并不频繁，通常都有些什么理由；管教时下手也算不上重，红肿一般两三天就能消退；结婚之后 Ben 没再干过什么活，只要伺候好先生别的都用不着他操心。镇子上大概没有人不羡慕他，他知道他们都说自己是泥地里的麻雀飞上枝头变了凤凰。

Ben 眨眨眼睛，重重点头，“好。”

“那你为什么总哭？”Armitage 看着他，就如同看着一个第一次撒谎的孩子。

“我…疼，疼的时候，”Ben的性器抵着自己的小腹，羞耻得几乎说不出话，“太疼就忍不住…我会改的，你不要生气。”

“没有挨打的时候你也总哭，”Armitage 失望地看着他，眼神中的火苗一点点熄灭下去，“你说是去准备宵夜或者做家务，其实你只是去偷偷哭了。”  
Ben 浑身都僵硬了一下，他一直以为先生根本不知道——他只是偷偷掉两滴眼泪，不会被人看出来的。他的眼角泛起浅红，在眼眶中打转了很久的泪珠忍不住掉下去，沾湿了整张脸。

“看，你又哭了，我既没有打你也没有骂你。“Armitage 眼中的火苗像是彻底熄灭了，碧绿的眼珠有些冷淡。Ben 抬起手臂抹着眼泪，却越抹越多。  
“你除了怕我，就是混日子，“Armitage 皱起眉回想了一下，“我在不家的时候你更自在。可能你跟谁过都一样——在你心里我跟你继父那种人应该也没什么区别。”他凑近 Ben 亲吻一下他的额头，意料之中地看到他哆嗦了一下，直起腰说，“你说不喜欢别人碰你，估计我也是那个别人。”

“说不定 Dameron 会好一些？听说他从战场上学来了北方的做派，不大喜欢管教自己的妻子。”Armitage 的目光转移回了电视上，“他还没有结婚，我听说他一直都很喜欢你——只是被我抢了先。”

Ben 仍然在低声地哭泣和道歉，Armitage 回过头盯着他，“没必要道歉，你没犯什么错——我们离婚吧。”


	7. Chapter 7

Ben 跌坐在自己的脚掌上，被突如其来的决定打得头晕目眩。他本能地抱住 Armitage 的小腿，摇着头，“不，不离婚…”

Armitage 抽出了自己的小腿，站起来打算离开时被 Ben 拽住了袍角，“先生…”

Armitage 叹口气，“我会给你一间阁楼，在街角的面包店上面。还有二十只羊的收益， Finn 每个月初会给你送过去。你不用回你继父家，他不会打你。”

Ben 仍然摇头，Armitage 有些困惑地看着他，“是不够么？你想要多少？”

“我不要，先生，别离婚，”Ben 抽噎着声音都有些模糊，“不要离婚。”

“你不喜欢我，我也不稀罕。“Armitage 弯下腰把 Ben 的手指一根一根掰开，“明天我叫工人把东西都收拾好送到那边去。”

“我不走，“Ben 紧紧抓住 Armitage 的手腕，脸色绝望地如同倒地垂死的羊崽，”他们都喜欢你，我不要别人接近你。“

Armitage 神色复杂地看着他的妻子，他软弱得就像一只待宰的羔羊，又娇贵得如同经不得一丝风雨的鲜花，但他只是习惯了承受一切，无论好坏，反馈也总是相差不远——这样的妻子靠管教也只是规训他的身体，他心里在想什么谁都没办法左右。

Ben 像是被逼到了绝境，不顾一切地大哭起来，断断续续地甚至听不清他在哭叫些什么，只是死死拽着 Armitage 不许他离开，好一会儿他才像是哭累了，抽抽搭搭地睁着红肿的眼睛，委屈地开口，“我心里难受…我忍不住不哭，喜欢是什么？我没有…没有喜欢过人。“

“娶你，喜欢跟你上床，喜欢给你买很多东西。“ Armitage 忍不住捏了捏 Ben 鲜红的鼻头，他的睡裙还落在腰腹间，丰满的胸脯蹭在他小腿上。裙摆因为动作揉皱着堆叠起来，露出半个还未完全消肿的红屁股。他忍不住又重复一遍，”喜欢操你。“

“我没钱买东西…“Ben 的脸颊正挨着 Armitage 的下腹，脸色通红，不知是哭得的还是羞的，”我…我喜欢伺候你，那算是，算是喜欢么？“

Armitage 的眼神一下被点亮了，他把 Ben 一把捞起来放在大腿上跌坐回沙发里，手掌探进裙子里捏弄着他已经半软的性器，“小乖乖，你刚才说什么？再说一遍。“

“我…我喜欢伺候你。“Ben 闭着眼睛，下意识地把头又埋回 Armitage 颈窝里。

Armitage 在他柔软的臀尖上又抽了一巴掌，“你刚才怎么不说？“

Ben 疼得耸起身子，呜呜咽咽地又哭起来，“我不知道，我不敢…不敢乱说。”

Armitage 一把撕开他的裙子，捧着小妻子肥软的屁股对准自己的性器就坐下去。Ben 尖叫一声，细细的哭声像是奶狗一样，Armitage 含着他的耳垂审问他，“这样喜不喜欢？”

Ben 咿咿呀呀地说不出一个完整的单词，后穴层叠的软肉紧紧裹着 Armitage 的性器，如同无声地回答。Armitage 握着他的臀肉来回揉捏，挺着腰狠狠操弄。 他的小穴湿漉漉地被完全操开，早就脱了力随便Armitage怎么摆弄，只在结束的时候仰起脸，软嘟嘟的嘴唇印在丈夫的下颌上。

Armitage低下头含住那两片嘴唇，在唇齿间狠狠研磨，“妖精。”

Ben重新又被丈夫火热的硬物充满了，他满足地闭上了眼睛。

-Fin-


End file.
